


Wilted Rose

by sharksncoldbrew



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Also very fluff like everything I seem to write, F/F, Porn With Plot, corn on the cob?, kinda smutty, listen i just really love diana x amanda okay, no wait, the other characters make appearances as well!!, this fic is uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharksncoldbrew/pseuds/sharksncoldbrew
Summary: Amidst all the nostalgia and heartfelt memories, Diana’s last year at Luna Nova ends on a surprising note.Spoiler Alert: (not really)The surprise is Amanda O’Neill.





	Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is the first Diamanda fic I've posted (but certainly not the last). I'm slowly working on a bunch more. this is also my first time posting smut so yell at me and tell me you hate it. just kidding. please be kind. i try my best.
> 
> Anyways! i hope you enjoy the story :)

Diana folded another dress, smoothing out the wrinkles and setting it in her suitcase. The process would move more efficiently with the aid of magic—all it would take was a flick of her wand—but there was a nostalgic feeling associated with carrying out her packing by hand. It definitely took longer too, which was preferred. The faster she finished, the closer she would be to leaving Luna Nova. This time, however, she was leaving with the rest of classmates, graduating at the very top of her class after three years of lectures, exams, and late night study sessions. 

Diana picked up her old Moonlit Witch cloak, a ceremonial keepsake from her first year at Luna Nova. The material was soft in her hands, almost silky. Her fingers traced over the hat’s antlers. Her first year had been rough—the chaos of Luna Nova’s trying times, the deterioration of magic, awakening the Seven Words of Arcturus—but when the Akko and her unlikely gang of misfits stopped Croix’s sentient missile the Yggdrasil tree was restored, once more making magic available all across the globe. It solved the magic shortage crisis, but it didn’t immediately change people’s opinion of witches. That was an issue for her second year at Luna Nova and onwards. She understood now that magic had to evolve to better fit modern society. Although she had numerous reservations about technology, and although Croix was originally misled in her endeavors, it was the direction magic had to take—intertwining past and present ways of thought.

Sybilladura Lelladybura.

Diana whispered the word to herself. Even now she felt a rush from speaking it aloud. The word was strong and the memories that accompanied it in her mind were fond.

In the midst of her strides to advance magic, Diana had a full range of new and terrifying experiences. She was suddenly, constantly surrounded by a large group of friends. It took a while to get used to the revelry and chaos that accompanied every interaction between the red and green teams. Akko was exuberant, bounding with limitless energy. Sucy enabled Akko’s antics in the background, always pulling off absurd experiments that put Akko’s life in jeopardy while Lotte was the soft spoken voice of reason. It took a while to get used to, and Diana did have to occasionally find a cure to some outrageous potion mishap at midnight, scolding Sucy and reassuring Lotte that everything would be okay.

~~~

“No, Lotte, Akko’s skin won’t be translucent forever.”

Diana shivered. As fascinating as it was to watch what happened inside a person’s body in live time, it was equally terrifying—the stuff of nightmares. Sucy looked quite proud and no amount of scolding brought any kind of shame to those sharp, excited eyes of hers. Diana wrapped her robe a little tighter around her body. For once, Akko was silent. Her red eyes were wide with fear as she leaned against Lotte. Each blink went virtually unnoticed as her eyes shone through her eyelids. It was unnerving to say the least.

A different voice cut through the silence of the night.

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god. Sucy skinned Akko! She took her skin,” Amanda cried. She stepped out of the shadows, clad in knee length sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Amanda brandished her wand, pressing it against Sucy’s neck. Sucy leaned her head back, glancing down at Amanda’s wand and then back at Amanda. There was a pointed look on Sucy’s face, like she was egging Amanda on.

“The freak actually killed her!”

Akko chose the best—or worst—time to speak up. “I’m not dead!”

Amanda yelped, flinching so hard her wand flew through the air. It clattered to the ground as Amanda stared at Akko, clutching her chest, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“The fuck? What the fuck? Wha—? What the fucking hell!”

Diana grimaced as the noise level in the hall drastically increased. Of course Amanda would show up now, well past curfew. She assumed Luna Nova’s Dark Horse had been wandering the halls in search of trouble—and Amanda clearly succeeded in finding it.

Akko pushed off Lotte and scrambled to Amanda’s side. The tough, tomboy yelped again, stumbling back until she bumped into the wall. Had the situation been a little… different… Diana might have chuckled.

“Fuck?!” Amanda yelled, her profane shout punctuated with a gag.

This had gone on long enough, it was best to sacrifice her roommate’s sleep than to risk alerting a faery or professor that they were all out of bed.

“Please, everyone come in,” Diana said, rubbing her tired eyes. “We can figure out a solution to this rather unsettling experiment.”

The group shuffled into the room as Diana held the door open. Hannah and Barbara were already awake, blinking bleary eyes as they sat up in their beds. Hannah yelped and brought her comforter over her chest when Amanda walked into the room. 

Amanda’s nose scrunched up. “So you see a skinless person and go ‘sure, that’s fine!’ But then you see me and freak out? I’m a lesbian, not a pervert, dude.”

Hannah scowled, crossing her arms.

“Why doesn’t Akko have skin,” Barbara whispered, she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes off of Akko, they were open so wide Diana was worried they would fall out. 

“She’s not skinless,” Sucy deadpanned. She pinched Akko’s arm.

“Ouch! Hey!” Akko cried as Sucy pulled on the translucent skin. 

“I isolated the gene responsible for the translucent skin found in Vitreledonella richardi and I spliced it into Akko’s DNA.”

“Miss Manbavaran,” Diana said, taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose. She hoped it would clear her mind and leave her feeling calm and composed, but it didn’t do anything to help her current state of mind. “I specifically told you to stop experimenting with Akko’s DNA. Transformative experiments are easily reversible, but modifications to DNA are very delicate matters that require the utmost care.”

Diana stepped closer to Akko, lighting the tip of her wand and holding it closer to better examine her. Akko hissed, flinching like the light hurt. Diana extinguished her wand.

“I only know so much about molecular biology,” Diana said. Anxiety crept its way into the pit of her stomach when she realized she didn’t truly know where to start with fixing this. “And I am adequate with potions, but Sucy’s skills and knowledge far surpass my own. We’ve reached a point where I don’t know how I can devise a potion or antidote to Sucy’s work because I can’t… I can’t easily match her intricacies.”

Akko’s eyes brimmed with tears. “You mean you can’t fix this!” She began to sob. Sucy shifted on her feet, as if she finally felt a bit of shame. “I have a date with Andrew tomorrow! He can’t see me like this!”

Sucy’s eyes flashed. “Weren’t you going on and on about how Andrew said he loved you for what was on the outside and the inside.”

Akko sobbed harder.

Hannah’s lip curled. “This obviously wasn’t what he meant. Have some tact, Sucy.”

“Hey Akko, it’s okay.” Amanda placed a hand on Akko’s shoulder. “Now that I know you’re not, ya know, dead,” Amanda drawled. “This is kinda cool. Super gross. But cool.” She lifted up Akko’s shirt. 

“Hey!”

“Look at that,” Amanda said with a laugh. “You can see all her muscles and all that yellowish stuff is fat, right?”

Akko yanked her shirt down, crossing her arms and pouting, but at least the tears had dried on her cheeks.

“And I’m sure Andrew will still love you, or whatever. He likes you when you’re a mouse, which is kinda weird,” Amanda said, muttering the last part. “Why wouldn’t he like you as uh, what did you splice her with again?”

“An octopus.”

“Octopus girl!” Amanda said. “Andrew will love ya just as much when you’re an octopus girl.”

“Listen Sucy,” Diana said as Akko sniffled. She tried one more time to convey the absolute direness of the situation. Diana went over the logistics of a chemical spell as complicated as Sucy created, the complex nature of the human body. Diana was stiff, her back tense as she worried over every possible part of Akko’s condition. While she talked, Amanda strayed from Akko’s side. Diana felt two arms wrap around her waist as Amanda hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. Diana had grown use to Amanda’s friendly affections. Frankly, she liked them quite a bit. Diana kept talking, relaxing into Amanda’s embrace. Amanda smelled a bit like fresh cut grass and her cheek was a bit humid and sticky when it bumped against her own. She wondered if Amanda had been flying tonight, working out instead of just wandering the halls.

“In the event that we can not find a way to get the octopus out of Akko’s DNA, we will have to seek the assistance from a professor. With that option, Sucy will most likely be expelled.”

Sucy nodded.

“Really, she deserves it,” Barbara said, her hand absentmindedly stroking Lotte’s hair as the girl—who looked a bit paler than usual—laid comatose with her head in Barbara’s lap.

Diana felt the light feather touch of Amanda’s hands slipping into her robe’s pockets.

“It’s a bathrobe, Amanda,” Diana said, well accustomed to Amanda’s klepto hands. “There isn’t going to be anything for you to steal.”

“Was worth a shot,” Amanda said with a shrug. She pulled back and headed towards Diana’s bed. “You nerds do all the thinking. I’ll be over here for when y’all need me to steal the ingredients.”

~~~

Yes, the red team was an interesting bunch of girls, quite near and dear to Diana’s heart. After an all nighter pouring over book after book, scouring the internet for everything she could in microbiology and genetics, they put together a reversal. As terrible as that instance had been, there were some benefits. The most important being a marked decrease in Sucy’s experiments on Akko. She moved onto mice—it was still difficult to see at times but Diana preferred it over human experiments. Sucy and Akko’s relationship was rocky for a couple weeks after that, but being as kindhearted and overly forgiving as she is, Akko forgave Sucy. Lotte was much happier after that night as well, it seemed as though Sucy’s constant experiments had been placing a great deal of stress on the ginger’s shoulders.

Diana looked over her various suitcases laying open on her bed. It was odd not having Amanda lounging across the comforter, resting her eyes when she should be studying. A small smile played across her lips. The green team was a charming, roguish group of misfits. There was Constanze, silent and brooding, enjoying her robots and technology more than other people. Diana couldn’t blame her for that at all. Diana herself understood that sentiment—though she preferred the comfort of books, not the comfort of cold metal. Jasminka was just as quiet but significantly less brooding. She was sweet and kind, always offering snacks and hugs. It was quite a shock at first, but Diana grew to love Jasminka’s warm hugs. In a way, it reminded her of her mother.

And then there was Amanda O’Neill. Rebellious, unruly, devilishly charming Amanda. 

Diana gingerly placed the cloak and hat in her luggage. They had looked quite good on Amanda’s shoulders when she was chosen as the Moonlit Witch their second year. The green team was in charge of fireworks and a heated argument between Amanda and Akko weeks before the festival resulted in an all-out battle to be the absolute best. The competition between the girls and their wary teammates constantly toed a thin line between joking and friendly to maliciously spiteful. It was stressful to watch as Amanda and Akko glared at each other during dinner and then laughed like pals while they brushed their teeth before bedtime—but Diana did enjoy that they took so much pride and care with their festival duties. 

And oh the results. 

Amanda had drawn on ancient techniques of elemental magic, showing amazing control over fire. Diana still remembered the dazzling show of lights, the dragons Amanda brought to life in the sky. Even as a witch, the show was surreal. The fireworks were animated, alive, telling a story. The luminous dragon soared in the sky, breathing fire. You could feel the heat from the stands. It warmed Diana’s cold bones on the cool evening and left her filled with a sense of wonder. Amanda tried to act cool and unaffected when she was awarded the title, but Diana could see the pride and smugness in her bright green eyes—especially when Finnelan herself begrudging draped the long white cloak over Amanda’s shoulders. The spit-fire girl’s chest pushed out just a little more, her chin raised just a little higher that night. It was a well-deserved accomplishment.

Diana felt silly, smiling down at the cloak and absentmindedly stroking the material as she was lost in her memories.

Knock. Knock.

Diana pulled herself away from the cloak, but the happy feeling lingered in her chest—like the heat from Amanda’s fireworks keeping her warm even now, years later. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Beatrix, her visitor had no patience at all, which meant she had a couple ideas of who it might be. She found Amanda at the door, not Akko.

“Hey Diana.”

Amanda leaned against the door frame, her arms raised casually above her head. Amanda had the same charming grin, unchanging since their first year at Luna Nova, and the same wild glint in her teasing green eyes. Amanda had grown an inch or two in their three years at Luna Nova, making the lean girl a bit taller than Diana. Her pink and orange locks were brushed back, giving her hair a windswept look—fitting given Amanda’s affinity for flight.

“Amanda,” Diana said with a fond smile. “Please come in.”

Amanda sauntered past Diana, her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her jeans. Her clothes mimicked the rugged way she wore her school uniform—a dark blue tank top and ripped black jeans, scuffed up sneakers and a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up past her elbows. Amanda settled down on the side of Diana’s desk, her foot braced on the tabletop and her elbow propped up against her knee. Diana went back to packing, well-aware of Amanda’s eyes tracking her every movement. 

“How are you?”

“Glad to be leaving this place,” Amanda said.

“I’m assuming you’re all packed?”

“Yeah I managed to cram all my shit into a duffle bag.”

Amanda glanced over the piles of clothes on Diana’s bed and the remaining knickknacks and books left to be packed away scattered on her bookshelves.

“Ya know this would go a lot faster with magic, right? Didn’t we just graduate to show that we are really good at that sort of thing?”

“I know I just,” Diana sighed. “I think I’m stalling.”

“That explains the uniform, huh?” Amanda laughed. “I took that stuffy thing off as soon as I could.”

Diana smoothed down the skirt and vest. It was comfortable, familiar, but Amanda was probably right. Perhaps she was stalling a bit more than necessary. It was silent for a while as Diana continued her packing. She meticulously folded her clothes, carefully placing them in her suitcase like it was one giant jigsaw puzzle, but her actions were intentionally slow now. She knew Amanda liked things fast. She knew taking her sweet, sweet time would irritate the unruly girl to no ends. She folded a pair of pants, lining up the seams and smoothing out any wrinkles. She tucked a pair of thick, woolen socks into a ball. 

Tap, tap, tap tap tap.

Diana hid an amused grin as Amanda’s fingers strummed against the wood.

“I swear if you don’t use magic to pack all these things up, I’ll do it for you. And we both know, as amazing as my magic is, it won’t match up to your impossible standards of organization.”

Diana turned towards Amanda, making a show of folding another pair of pants while keeping her face as neutral as possible. Amanda dropped her head against her knee and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You are coming to dinner with the gang, right? At this rate you won’t be done packing until like, midnight.”

Content with her teasing, Diana pulled out her wand and made quick work of the remaining clothes and items. Amanda did have a point. She was looking forward to a jovial night of celebration with all of her friends.

“Thank god.”

Diana was then left with the emptiness of the room. The bookshelf was barren, it’s shelves somewhat warped from years of holding up the weight of her books. She sighed. Luna Nova was her home, her safe place from the mess that was her estate, her escape from her aunt. Luna Nova was her idealized haven, a place to study and carry out her dreams of saving magic. It was a beacon of hope and, in some ways, a physical reminder that she had made her mother proud. Diana felt tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them away.

“You doing okay?”

Diana nodded, smiling as she turned towards her friend.

“I will miss Luna Nova a great deal.”

Amanda rubbed at the back of her neck in that cute way she did when she was nervous. 

“I will too. It’s been fun, and uh, I wouldn’t trade these three years for anything.”

Diana laughed, more tears running down her cheeks. Those words were funny to hear from the girl who did nothing but complain about how bored she always was and how homework and studying was absolutely the worst. She wiped her tears away.

“Even though there was so much work?” Diana teased, lacing her hands behind her back. 

Amanda shrugged, nodding as a response.

She was a bit concerned over Amanda’s behavior. After two years of being close friends, Diana learned to pick up on Amanda’s body language, on her mannerisms. Two pink spots burned high on Amanda’s cheekbones, blossoming across sun-kissed skin. Her eyes flashed in irritation. Amanda was frustrated?

“Fuck, uh. This is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Leaving Luna Nova?”

“No, no something else. Something I gotta say.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Amanda took a deep breath, dragging her hands down her cheeks. “Do, uh, do you remember when I asked you out our second year?”

Diana felt her heart stutter in her chest. Of course she remembered. It wasn’t something she could easily forget. It seemed so long ago that Amanda had knocked on her door, a little anxious but still maintaining a certain Amanda-like level of poise and confidence. Diana first expected Amanda to ask for her homework, she did that every now and then—and Diana was a bit ashamed to admit how often she caved and handed her papers over. Instead, Amanda pulled a single rose from behind her back, her cheeks flushing as she asked Diana to dinner. It was a defining moment in Diana’s life, a crossroads decision which she had seconds to make. She often wondered if she made the wrong decision. Should she really have shaken her head, rushing to turn Amanda down politely and explain that school was her number one priority, that between the issues with her aunt and recent online classes for medical school, she was far, far too busy. She couldn’t let anyone distract her, and she couldn’t enter into a relationship if she couldn’t give it her all.

Of course she remembered the hurt look that flashed across Amanda’s face before she schooled her face back into a neutral expression. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s cool. Well, you can keep the rose. It’s kinda thorny so be careful.”

Of course she remembered the rose that sat on her desk for months, slowly drying until one day, she bumped it with a book and it fell. The old petals disintegrated as it landed on the floor. She cried while cleaning up the mess. Maybe it was illogical, but she couldn’t help it. The rose had come to mean quite a bit to her.

“I—I do remember,” Diana said, staring at the girl who could have been her lover.

Their relationship bounced back to normal not long after her rejection. Amanda was always there—teasing and flirtatious, charming smiles and coy winks. Amanda was always a good friend, strong and confident in ways Diana couldn’t be. Amanda had a way of pushing Diana out of her shell. She pulled her out to clubs to kickback and relax, she talked her through her first bad grade on an exam (taking mechanical engineering with Croix had been a drastic mistake). Amanda had the guts to fight the men whose gross advances Diana thought she would have to just tolerate. 

Their sort of duo was fire and ice. Amanda melted her walls and Diana calmed Amanda’s flames when they burned too hot.

“Well, that’s kinda why I’m here right now. You said back then that school was your top priority and I told myself that if we were both still single after we graduated Luna Nova, well, I’d ask you again. One last time.”

How often did one find themselves at the same crossroads, left with the same decision?

“And I know you’re starting college so maybe I’m too early? Maybe I should have waited until after then,” Amanda’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “But that just seemed too far away. I—I’m sorry if this is weird too, I know we’ve been friends and bringing this up again when you probably don’t have like romantic feelings is shitty of me but… fuck.” 

Amanda wiped her palms off on her thighs.

Diana never considered the possibility that Amanda would retain any romantic inclinations for her. Afterall, how troublesome would that be for Amanda? Remaining friends these past two years, spending long hours into the morning talking about useless things after everyone else fell asleep during their sleepovers. The constant broom races that, while spent laughing and written off as friendly competition, were far more competitive than necessary as tallies were wracked up between the two. They still had yet to determine who was faster. How painful was it for Amanda that time Diana spent all night in Amanda’s arms, crying into her shoulder because she was drunk and upset about her aunt? 

And yet, Diana knew how painful it was—having feelings for your friend but never acting on them—because that’s how she felt around Amanda for all these years.

“I don’t have any flowers this time, so I’m sorry about that too.”

There was a magnetic pull, drawing Diana closer to Amanda’s side. It wasn’t the first time she ever felt it. It was always there, but this time Diana didn’t resist. She placed her hand on Amanda’s thigh, stepping between her legs. Amanda’s eyes were wide, hopeful—her hands settling on Diana’s hips, the pressure firm and constant.

“You still wish to start a relationship with me?”

Amanda swallowed hard. “Diana, I’m in love with you. It started out as this thorn in my side crush that first year I met you, but now? You’ve been the only person I could ever think about. I’m sorry if this is all too much, I just gotta get this all out there because, yeah I want a relationship with you.”

There was a reanimation spell you could perform on various plant life to help them bloom, to nourish them with nutrients. Though physically it had long since been reduced to dust, the dried rose still took up a large part of Diana’s heart. It was past the point of watering, neglected, uprooted, but Diana could feel the rose springing to life in her chest. The sharpness of the thorns pricked her with each breath, like a constant reminder that she was human—that she bled. The subtle ache made her feel alive. As the stem revived, so did the flower itself. It was a vibrant splash of color. The blood that coursed through her heart with each beat painted the petals until they were glossy red once again. The flower was beautiful. It bloomed until Diana’s heart felt full. 

She released a shaky breath.

“I—I, Beatrix, you’ve been such a thorn in my side as well.”

“Uh,” Amanda said, her hands faltering on Diana’s hip.

Diana squeezed Amanda’s thigh. 

“Which isn’t entirely your fault. I am a complete fool. And you? Perhaps foolish for feeling this way about me—or perhaps I only think that because I am still in shock. Shocked that someone so fiery and full of life can see something so enticing in me. Though consider myself! Someone like me, so reserved and governed by an unwieldy amount of rules who sees the world in your carefree, rebellious nature.” Diana laughed, reveling in the way she felt. “And I get a second chance. I never thought that was possible.”

Amanda looked incredibly confused. Diana knew she was rambling. She probably sounded like a lunatic. 

“I’m sorry I—“

“No, don’t apologize,” Diana pressed with a smile. “You’ve apologized far too much today. I was simply saying I want a relationship with you as well.”

“Wait, that’s what that was?”

“Yes,” Diana was suddenly so sure about this decision. Why continue to torment herself with her feelings for Amanda? Why hold back when they had both been pining for so long. Diana wasn’t an impulsive person. She thought through every decision. She let her inhibitions hold her back, she let her inhibitions pull her towards the wrong direction. But Amanda was impulsive, she always had been. She was fire and passion and reckless abandon. She broke the rules, she cussed and drank and flew towards the sun too fast, laughing with glee when the wax of her wings melted and her feathers fell apart. 

Diana wanted to embrace her chaotic nature full force, she wanted to feel the tendrils of flame she had been denying herself for so long. Her initial excuse that she couldn’t handle school and Amanda at the same time had been utter hogwash. Diana could handle Amanda O’Neill, because Amanda O’Neill was the part of her that she tried her best to deny. 

“I’ve loved you for so long.”

Amanda’s eyes widened. “You have?”

Diana nodded, her heart was pounding. “Wanting to focus on school was, as you might put it, a bullshit excuse. I’ve been afraid of my feelings for you. But now? Faced with the reminder that school is over and that I won’t see you everyday. That I won’t get to roll my eyes when I see you napping during class or stumbling into breakfast hungover on a Wednesday morning? I—I can’t do that. I can’t deny myself happiness anymore. I can’t deny that you drive me up the walls and that I love every second of it.”

“You? You?” Amanda sputtered for a second. “You’ve felt this way this whole time! I could’ve been kissing you years ago? And like? What the hell!”

Diana knew Amanda wasn’t mad at her. Her gruff outbursts were one of the things Diana loved about her. Amanda boiled hot and fast, at anything and everything. It was warm, it was a show of her complete lack of restraint and it made Diana’s head spin.

“Damn if I had known you were just lettin’ your inhibitions get in the way with like, ya know, literally everything you do, I woulda been more persistent.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “I am actually a bit surprised you weren’t more persistent back then. You acted quite gentlemanly and polite over the whole rejection. I appreciated how well you handled the situation at the time.”

Amanda snorted. “I actually didn’t handle the situation good at all. When you said no I freaked out and was drunk for like a week straight before Jasminka had to dump the rest of my alcohol down the drain and smack me upside the head. I just thought I lost you for good cuz I was dumb and wanted more than the friendship we had.” Amanda squinted her eyes. “But it turns out you were the dumb one. Little Miss I like her but I’m too scared.”

Diana smacked Amanda’s shoulder, scowling as the girl laughed. “Well in that case, I apologize for single handedly contributing to your rampant alcoholism,” Diana deadpanned. “Though obviously Jasminka didn’t smack you hard enough, you still drink all the time, with no regard for your poor liver.”

They were bantering, riling each other up like they usually did. 

“You’re one to talk Golden Girl. You were plastered last weekend.”

“You made my drink way too strong!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” Amanda cried. “You sure it wasn’t those shots Akko and Hannah dragged you into doing?”

Diana stroked her thumb across Amanda’s thigh. This was nice. This was comfortable and familiar. This was Amanda O’Neill and Diana was in love. Both with Amanda and who Amanda helped Diana become when they were together. Diana was buzzing with energy and joy. The girl right in front of her still liked her, after all this time.

“Because—”

“Amanda, stop being an idiot and kiss me already.”

Amanda stopped mid-rant, her eyes darkening and her lips pulled into a soft little “oh” before tugging into that devilish smirk.

“Fuck you’re right. You’re so smart, bookworm.”

Amanda grabbed the front of her vest and roughly pulled Diana tight against her. Diana’s thighs hit the edge of the desk. Their first kiss was long overdue, and while good things were typically worth the wait, Diana felt quite a bit of frustration that they hadn’t done this much, much sooner. Amanda’s hands splayed along her waist, holding her close. Diana was lost in the caress of her lips, the firmness, the stroke of Amanda’s tongue every time Diana’s lips parted in a gasp. Each second left her wanting more, every jagged breath left her knees weak and her body pulsing with need. Amanda broke away from her lips, leaving a blazing trail of hot kisses along her jaw. Her nose brushed against Diana’s ear, her teeth nipping ever so slightly at pale skin. She kissed down her neck and Diana grappled at the front of Amanda’s shirt, tugging on the collar of her leather jacket, sliding her hands up to tangle them in Amanda’s short hair and holding her head in place. She didn’t want Amanda to stop. 

Amanda’s hands dropped down her back.

“You have such a nice ass,” she murmured appreciatively against Diana’s neck—as crass as usual. Diana couldn’t even summon the energy to roll her eyes. Their lips crashed together once more in a heated frenzy. Amanda stood, sliding her hands down Diana’s thighs to hoist her up. 

“Oh,” Diana said, instinctively wrapping her legs around Amanda’s hips and sighing at the friction between her legs. Amanda smirked up at her, a cocky grin, her eyebrow rising. The expression was teasing and cute. Diana dipped down to kiss Amanda, feeling the wiry muscles in Amanda’s shoulders and arms flex as Amanda held her. They felt good beneath her fingertips, strong and steady.

Amanda walked the short distance to the bed, bracing her knee against the mattress and lowering Diana onto the sheets. The sensation of Amanda above her, her thigh pressing between her legs just right, her hands pushing up her body, thumbs brushing over the sides of her breasts, was all so perfect.

“Is this okay?”

Diana could only nod, lacing her fingers behind Amanda’s head and pulling her down on top of her. Her breath caught in her throat as Amanda rocked her hips, grinding her thigh between her legs. Their tongues danced together as Amanda undid Diana’s necktie, her fingers moving to work at the buttons of her vest and blouse. Cold air spread across her skin as Amanda pushed her shirt open, but the fire Amanda stirred deep in her abdomen kept her too warm to really care. In truth, it felt like she was burning up, but that didn’t stop the goosebumps from spreading across her arms at every brush of Amanda’s fingers across her stomach nor did it stop the strain of her nipples against her bra. Amanda palmed her chest, dipping her finger beneath the cotton of her bra and teasing the soft skin, slowly circling her thumb around Diana’s nipple.

She needed more.

Diana sat up, shrugging her shirt off. Amanda found the fasten of her bra and unclasped it.

Never before had Diana bared herself so brazenly to another person. Amanda sat back, her cheeks full of color as she took Diana in. 

“Fuck.”

The word sent a thrill down her spine and Diana squeezed her thighs around Amanda’s, grinding against her with need. She could feel Amanda’s eyes on her, her gaze appreciative, awestruck. It was embarrassing, but it also incited a sort of thrill. Amanda was a girl with impossible standards. She wanted a thrill, she loved the chase, she thought the world moved too slow. For her to be so fixated on Diana’s bare chest, for her to be so distracted by the erotic rock of Diana’s hips… Diana moaned. She loved every second of Amanda’s attention. 

Amanda replaced her thigh with her hand. Dexterous fingers rubbed circles into her panties. 

“Amanda—” Diana moaned.

“Yes princess?” The sly grin, the teasing glint in her eyes, even the way her thumb pressed against her clit was all too mischievous.

Instead of replying, Diana lifted her hips off the bed and tugged her skirt down. Amanda got the message and helped her remove the last few articles of clothing. She brushed her nose along Diana’s calf, kissing the inside of her knee. Amanda trailed kisses along her thigh until finally she kissed Diana’s aching clit. Diana wasn’t embarrassed over how wet she was. She wanted Amanda to see just how much she made her feel. She wanted Amanda to see the results of her handiwork. 

“God princess you’re so, you’re so,” Amanda hummed against her.

Diana nodded, rocking her hips up to meet Amanda’s lewd kiss.

The warmth of her mouth was indescribable. As was the first sweep of Amanda’s tongue through her folds. Diana threaded her fingers through Amanda’s hair, breathing hard as flutters of pleasure rolled through her body. There wasn’t a single sensation she could focus on completely. Amanda’s deep whimpers filled her ears, each moan sparking a new wave of heat that blossomed in her stomach and made her thighs twitch. Warm hands gripped her hips, only to slide down her thighs and back up again to her hips—like they couldn’t decide where to grab. Or like Amanda just couldn’t get enough.

Amanda was the kind of girl who gave it her all or nothing at all. Why should her lovemaking be any different? She licked and moaned like Diana was her last meal, like she had been lost in the desert for days and Diana was her first sign of water. All the while it seemed like Amanda wanted to be even closer, her tongue buried as far as it would go inside Diana. 

Diana felt like a piece of twine, straining as her body pulled taunt. She was going to snap at any moment, just a little more, just a little further, just a little longer. 

“Fuck Diana,” Amanda moaned as she glanced up, her gaze intense and dark.

“Oh,” Diana gasped. Her thighs tightened around Amanda’s head as she finally snapped. White hot flames licked up her body, lighting her up and slowly dissipating like a firework. Amanda brought her down from her high, kissing her softly and licking her in a leisurely sort of way.

Amanda hummed, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand.

“Was that good?”

“What if I said no?”

Amanda propped herself up, raising an eyebrow and dragging a single finger along Diana’s slit. It brushed against her sensitive clit and Diana shivered. Amanda held up her finger, slick and coated with Diana’s desire. 

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

She popped the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. Diana laughed, grabbing Amanda’s wrist and pulling her up to kiss her. She could taste herself on Amanda’s lips, but it only turned her on more. Maybe because it was like she had made her mark. People would typically agree that Amanda was the possessive type, the kind to leave hickeys in obvious places because she enjoyed the idea that she made her claim. Diana wondered if she, herself, was really all that different. She knew how often girls looked in Amanda’s direction. How could they not? Amanda attracted girls like moths to a flame. Her vagrant smile, entirely too charming, entirely too irresistible. Diana wanted to make a mark on Amanda. The thought of kissing Amanda’s neck, sucking at the deliciously suntanned skin, it drove Diana wild. 

“You’re wearing too much,” Diana said, urgently pushing the leather jacket off Amanda’s shoulders. She ran her hands along Amanda’s toned arms. Amanda grasped the ends of her tank top and pulled it over her head as Diana popped the button of her jeans open and tugged the pants down her hips.

“Briefs?”

“I don’t like underwear that rides up my ass.”

The contrast of a black lacy bra and men’s dark grey briefs was so Amanda O’Neill—only heightening her boyish charms. Amanda pushed off the bed and peeled the tight jeans off her legs, kicking them to the side. Diana sat up, her fingers itching to explore the curves of Amanda’s body, to run her finger over soft flesh and hard muscle. 

“Like what you see?” Amanda asked, stretching her arms behind her head and flexing. 

“You keep asking these sorts of questions and setting yourself up for a world of hurt,” Diana teased. She crossed her legs out in front of her and toyed with her hair, pushing the thick curls over her shoulder. 

Amanda snorted. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, tossing the article of clothing at Diana. While great with magic, Diana didn’t necessarily have the best reflexes. Amanda liked to say she spent too much time reading as a kid and not enough time tossing the ol’ pigskin around. Diana liked to counter that, on the contrary, Amanda had taken one too many footballs to the head. The bra smacked the side of Diana’s face and she brushed it aside, indignant until she saw Amanda. 

Amanda stood in front of her bed, radiating confidence and poise—and she had every right to. Amanda was gorgeous.

Diana crawled forward, pushing onto her knees so she could pull Amanda closer and kiss her. Diana brushed her fingers up Amanda’s stomach, tracing her abdominal muscles. She was pretty sure Amanda was flexing. Diana smiled into their kiss. This girl was too much. Amanda gasped when Diana palmed her breasts, pushing forward and guiding Diana back onto the mattress, deepening the kiss. She loved the noises Amanda made when she brushed her thumb along her nipples. She loved how Amanda seemed to fall apart beneath her fingertips. The explosive girl was entirely under Diana’s spell, arching her back as if she was offering more of her chest to Diana, grinding urgently against Diana’s thigh as they kissed. Diana knew just how much Amanda wanted her. She could feel it in the racing strum of Amanda’s heart pounding beneath her breast, she could feel it in the growing wetness pressed against her thigh, soaking through her boxers. Diana pushed at Amanda’s shoulders and they rolled. She straddled Amanda’s waist, flicking her hair behind her shoulders, she dipped down and kissed Amanda’s neck. 

Amanda groaned, her hips bucking. Diana could feel her thighs squeezing tight together, she could see the desperation in Amanda’s eyes, but Diana decided Amanda could wait a little bit longer. She peppered Amanda’s neck with kisses, brushing her nose along the column of her neck. Amanda smelled good, like lemons and something more earthy. 

“God baby. Fuck.”

There it was. Diana smiled against her neck, moving south to wrap her lips around a tight pink nipple. Amanda groaned again.

“Shit.”

Diana trailed her fingers between Amanda’s breasts, pushing beneath the waistband of her boxers and sliding between the tight squeeze of her thighs. Amanda’s legs parted immediately and Diana rubbed slow circles against Amanda’s soaking folds.

“Take these off,” Diana said after a few moments, pulling her hand out. It was much too difficult to touch her with them on, it was hurting Diana’s wrist. They were extremely inconvenient. The elastic band snapped against Amanda’s stomach as she nodded quickly. Diana slid off Amanda’s lap so she could tossed the boxers onto the floor. 

“Bouchie Princess,” Amanda said with a grin.

Diana settled back on Amanda’s lap, grinding down on one of her thighs. Amanda watched her with dark eager eyes. They fluttered shut when Diana brought her hand back to Amanda’s blazing core. She watched Amanda’s head flop back against the mattress, her back arching as Diana circled her clit.

“Fuck yes,” Amanda moaned. Diana listened to her breathing shudder as she slid a single finger into Amanda. “Ah, fuck. More.”

Diana obliged, adding another finger and curling them. Amanda’s hands fisted in the sheets above her head as Diana pumped her fingers inside the girl, her pace deliberately slow and teasing. Amanda was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed as she rocked against Diana’s hand. To have such a girl completely at her mercy was incredible, but Diana didn’t want to tether Amanda down, she wanted to see everything, feel everything the girl had to offer. Mustangs were better wild after all.

“F-faster.”

Diana nodded. She moved faster, bringing her thumb up to circle Amanda’s clit in hard, fast circles. Amanda shuddered beneath her, a string of curses flowing out of her mouth, her volume increasing the faster Diana moved inside her. She was surrounded by Amanda, her sounds, her presence. She was riding Amanda’s thigh, each jolt of her hips sending her waves of pleasure through Diana’s throbbing clit. 

“F-f-f…”

It was an experience she didn’t want to end. It was something Diana wanted to relive over and over again, but she could tell from the erratic twitching of Amanda’s hips, the cuss word that refused to form on her tongue, and the way she tightened around Diana’s fingers that she was going to come. Diana curled her fingers, picking her up pace even though her arm screamed in protest—and Amanda came, mouthing a silent profanity as her eyes screwed shut. Her walls clamped around Diana’s fingers, squeezing them as she slowed her movements. Her arm tingled as Amanda came back from her high, her breath hitching as Diana pulled her fingers out. 

Diana was still on a high of her own. She was elated, nervous—it was her first time ever doing something like this after all. The blissed out looked on Amanda’s face did wonders in easing away Diana’s nerves. Amanda pulled Diana against her chest, trailing her hands up and down her waist. Diana shivered, humming softly. Amanda’s embrace, her caresses, were euphoric. They were tantalizing sensations across her skin. She felt soft and warm. Amanda kissed her, pulling back to press their foreheads together.

“I—I love you.”

Diana nodded, cradling Amanda’s jaw. Their bare legs were tangled together. She pulled a blanket off her bed and draped it over them. Luna Nova was a bit drafty afterall.

“And I love you, Amanda.”

Amanda hummed, nuzzling into Diana’s hair. “Spread your legs, I’m not done with you yet.”

Diana readily obliged.

~~~

They were late, very late to dinner.

“Where have you guys been!” Akko cried. “I called you both like fifty times. Diana, what’s the point of having a cellphone if you never answer it.” The brunette witch pouted, looking accusingly between Diana and Amanda.

“Sorry, sorry,” Diana said in a rush. She smoothed down her dress as Amanda pulled a chair out for her. She grinned at Amanda, placing a hand on her arm in thanks. Amanda smiled back, sitting beside her. 

She could feel the table’s eyes on her.

“You guys better have a good excuse,” Akko said crossing her arms. “Late to our graduation celebration.”

“Geez, chill the fuck out Akko,” Amanda said, dropping her elbow on the table and propping her chin up on her palm. “We’re here, aren’t we?”

“Exactly!” Lotte said, patting Akko’s arm as one would hastily pat their arm if it caught on fire. “No worries.”

Sucy took a long drink of her wine, her eyes squinted suspiciously as she looked between Amanda and Diana. “Actually, I want to know their excuse.”

“Sucy!” Lotte muttered, completely exasperated.

“Finnelan wanted to give me laundry duty one last time and Diana talked her out,” Amanda said at the same time Diana said:

“Amanda lost a sock and I was helping her find it.”

Amanda gave her a ‘what the fuck’ kind of look, as did the rest of the table who definely saw through her lie. Diana winced. She wasn’t the best at lying. What she said hadn’t actually been a lie, per se. Amanda actually had a bit of difficulty finding a sock that was lost in Diana’s bed sheets.

“Babe,” Amanda said under her breath, squeezing Diana’s thigh under the table. The hidden embrace seemed to say let me handle this.

“Yeah I lost one of my uniform socks,” Amanda elaborated, addressing the table, “and Finnelan threw a fit about it and that’s why she wanted to give me laundry duty.”

Constanze shook her head.

“I agree with Constanze,” Hannah said, leaning across the table. “Diana is terrible at lying.”

“And Amanda is covering for her,” Barbara finished.

Since everybody knew Diana was the unpracticed liar, they turned their attention to her. Diana gulped, shifting uncomfortably as her friends looked her up and down—scrutinizing her as if they could read all of her thoughts just from the expression on her face alone. Barbara turned her eyes towards Amanda. Instantly they widened and her mouth dropped open like she saw octopus Akko again.

“They hooked up!”

Amanda crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. “Why do you think that?” Amanda asked as Akko squealed—verbally exclaiming her disbelief.

“Hickey!” Barbara cried, pointing at Amanda’s neck. 

Diana went pale, glancing at her… girlfriend? Was Amanda her girlfriend? She’d have to ask. Sure enough, however, there was a bright red mark at the base of Amanda’s neck. Diana’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Oh my god,” Hannah gasped.

Amanda rubbed at the mark on her neck, cocking her head as she looked at Diana. There really is no denying it now, her eyes seemed to say. Diana sighed. What was the point of marking someone as yours if you didn’t own up to it?

“Yes,” Diana said, straightening the fork resting beside plate. “Barbara is correct.”

Amanda’s face lit up, proud and unbelievably happy. Jasminka beamed, clapping her hands as her other two roommates high fived.

“Oh my god,” Hannah repeated, sitting back in her chair, stunned as Barbara yanked on her arm.

“Are you a couple?” Lotte asked.

“Yup!” Amanda said, settling her arm around the back of Diana’s chair. Diana smiled. That answered that question.

Diana wasn’t sure whether the information quite registered in Akko’s mind or not. The brunette witch continued to gawk at them in utter confusion. Sucy sighed, pouring herself another class of wine. She took a long sip, her finger coming up to plug her ear seconds before Akko let out an ungodly screech. The other patrons in the restaurant jumped in surprise, turning their heads to stare.

“Neither one of you ever told me you liked each other! Not Diana! Not Amanda! ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS,” Akko cried. 

Lotte shushed Akko. 

“Inside voice honey,” Jasminka cooed.

“God Akko quiet down,” Hannah groaned. “We’re in public.”

“Why am I hearing about your guys’s relationship last?” Akko whimpered.

“Dude, literally everyone found out at the same time,” Amanda drawled.

“But it’s feels like I’m finding out about this last.”

Diana leaned back against Amanda’s arm as their friends bantered and joked and laughed. Her future wasn’t set in stone—she still had to work her way through college and medical school and find a job, but she felt a little more at ease knowing she had such a strong group of friends. She felt immensely happy that she would have Amanda at her side. She was excited to further navigate their way through their feelings for each other. Diana leaned over, pressing a kiss against Amanda’s dimpled cheek. Their friends smiled and whistled and squealed, one or two rolled their eyes, but Diana was too busy smiling at the soft rosy hue that colored Amanda’s cheeks.

Diana felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> the end :]


End file.
